Love is Insane
by A Ghost That Nobody Sees
Summary: Noah and Izzy have been friends for a long time now. Izzy's got a crush on him, but Noah finds her annoying. And even though Noah can't stand Izzy's insanity, he secretly cares about her. But what happens when Noah falls in love with a new girl & leaves Izzy in tears? Will Izzy admit her for Noah & move on or will she be fighting her heart out for him just to prove it all?
1. Annoying But Tolerable

**It's a Nizzy story… my first Nizzy OTP story. Enjoy. I'm not in a good mood but hopefully this chapter will make my day once I write it. **

**I own nothing. If I did, the contestants of the first, second and third generation would come together.**

* * *

><p>Life isn't easy… especially when you have a psycho by your side. You stand alone and spend your day like how it normally goes and then boom, there comes that psycho. And because we've both been in a reality TV show before, I'm pretty sure you know who she is.<p>

Izzy.

To be honest, I can't stand her. She just jumps out of nowhere to annoy me. But somehow, there's a side of me that can tolerate her. Even though she can be annoying, she's one of those few people who can get me on my soft side. And to top it off, I get concerned whenever something bad happens to her. That moment where she puts her life on the line makes me want to swoop in and save her even though she doesn't need my help… but I can't because I'm just too much of a slacker.

"Noah!" Speak of the devil…

I grabbed the book I held with me and turned around, holding it like a shield for protection. As I poked my head out of the book that didn't really cover my entire face, I saw nobody there. Plus we're in school right now so searching for her is going to be a cinch. It was odd though because I heard footsteps heading towards me from behind. I slowly lowered my book defenselessly and shot glances at my surroundings.

"I know you're _here, _Izzy," I warned. "I have a book and I'm not afraid to throw it at you." I heard nothing. I cocked an eyebrow and looked everywhere, even the ceiling. Then it got to the point where I thought I was just hearing things. Before I could hear a sigh, or even turn around, I heard a flabbergasted screech.

"BREAK MY FALL!" my eyes widened.

"Wha-Oof!" I groaned loudly in pain as Izzy landed on me northwest from where I was standing. "Woo! That was fun! Boy, you sure fell for it again!"

I gasped in pain and glared. If my back wasn't broken, then it should be breaking right now. "You idiot! You could have killed me!" I yelled dumbfounded.

"Oh, Noah. It takes more than a person's weight to kill you. I mean come on, Owen landed on you like three times!"

"Yeah, and I stayed in the hospital for a week."

"Nonsense! You're a quick healer!" I'm not a quick healer…

"And _you're_ a quick attacker. Now get off of me!" The redhead got off of my body and lent me a hand. "Why thank you." I glared in annoyance and took her hand, which strangely sent a slight electric vibe on my nerves.

"Whatever…" I refused to look at her in the eye.

"Well what are you waiting for, Noah? We gotta get to class. YEAH!" she squealed, sprinting across the hallway.

"Running in the school's illegal you know!" I shouted.

"So is shouting!"

"You shouted first!"

"Well you made me shout!"

"You're insane!"

"And you're sweet!" What did she just say? All I do is throw insults at her and she calls me a sweet guy? What kind of girl is she?!

As I grabbed my book and headed to class, I saw Izzy come behind me again. Wait, _behind_ me?

"But I thought you were-!"

"Come on, don't be a slowpoke, Noah!" she whined, trying to push me to go faster.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, I love potential energy more than kinetic."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" She still kept pushing me.

"It does when you're a nerd."

"Do I _look_ like a nerd?"

"It would feel great if you were one." She stared at me skeptically and stopped pushing me.

"Well I want you to go with me to class now so…" I flinched in fear as she stuffed me in a bag she got out of nowhere.

"LOOK OUT SCIENCE, YAAARGH!" I heard her say.

"Izzy! Let me out!"

"Sorry, slowpoke, but I do _not_ want to see you miss out on anything."

"I **NEVER** miss out on anything!" I screamed, making sure she'd hear me clearly.

"That's the point! I'm helping you keep your title!"

"STUFFING ME IN A BAG AND SCREAMING LIKE A MANIAC DOESN'T HELP ME KEEP MY TITLE!"

"Well that's too bad, because you don't know the ways of Izzy!"

I said nothing and just gave up. "IZZY IF YOU KEEP ME IN THIS BAG FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES I WILL SUFFOCATE." I can't believe I gave into her. I never give into anyone. And the worst part is, I'm losing oxygen. I'll admit, Izzy's crazy, and maybe even sweet… but I'm afraid she'll end up killing me before the day ends.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done. I'm sorry if it's short. Anyways, RNR. If you're wondering who the girl is, it's not Dawn. I don't want to upset the Nawn fans. Besides, you know the main pairing in this story.<strong>


	2. New Student

**Hey everyone! You all ready for another Nizzy chapter? I didn't expect that many people to follow this and to that I say thank you! So you ready to find out who Noah will like for only a temporary period of time? Here it is!**

**I own nothing… if I did, the minor characters should receive more filming time in Total Drama… even just a cameo would be nice right?**

* * *

><p>"Izzy, for the last time, let me out!" cried Noah. I laughed inwardly to that. We've been friends for who knows how long and he still can't get used to my surprises. Big whoop – for him anyway!<p>

"Ahaha, no can do, sweetheart!" As I ran, I could feel Noah protesting in the sack, tempting me to stop and just drop him off. I didn't.

"Izzy, do you want me to die? I'm losing my breath in here!"

"No, silly! I want you to live… till it hurts," I retorted. I heard his voice muffle a groan of defeat. "That's the spirit!"

"If I die, you stay away from my funeral," I heard him say. I ignored this and tried not to create a mental image of me unintentionally killing Noah and being told by everyone to let me stay away from his funeral. That would suck hardcore.

Right before everyone could head to class, I ran in first… with a bag on my back. What? Carrying a person with you and stuffing him inside a sack is legal right? If not, then the government really needs to change the law a little bit more.

"Gidday professor, how's life? I suppose you can't define it huh?" I joked. I remember him saying that life has no true meaning. Well to that I call bologna! Of course I wouldn't always believe the professor, he _is_ Chris after all. He only gets information after his interns feed him lines and stuff. He's been teaching us for like two weeks.

See, because Chris wasn't allowed to make another season after the whole Parkimawhatsits island went down, so he begged the producers to give him a job that can still earn him more moolah rather than spending the rest of his days in prison. It so worked, and if I took a video footage of that, I'd be a millionaire without even having to make an effort! The only sad thing is, everybody stole my idea and it's all over the internet now. And it turns out, they, like, gave him a job to tour around every school that the Total Drama contestants go to and he, like, teaches them a random subject.

"Life is good thank you… and what's with the sack? We're not having an experiment today," he inquired.

"Aww… not even a demon sacrifice?"

"A what?" His shocking expression was even better than I hoped it would look. "This is science, Izzy, not a religious class."

"Yeah, you're right… either way, I'm totally not using Noah as my test monkey." I grabbed the bag behind me and released Noah.

"Izzy….!" He growled.

I giggled and knelt to meet his face. "Yes?" I gave him my hand and waited for him to take it.

"I hate you." Despite saying those fake words, he took my hand anyway and I helped him up.

Chris yelped and backed away from me slowly. Then he smiled and gave me a high five. "Now that's what I call an entrance!"

"Well, if it isn't our juvenile 'science' teacher," Noah greeted dryly, quoting the aspects of Chris as fraudulent… whatever that means!

"What can I say? I've still got a bit of Total Drama blood left in me. Say, is Chef here too?"

"You bet! He just arrived today and now he's on kitchen duty at the cafeteria. We should have gone to this school at the same time but I ditched him by throwing a fake wallet so he could catch his own ride. The funny thing was, it _worked_! He actually had to act like a street performer just to earn cash," he explained, trying to hide his laugh. More and more students entered the class, ignoring our conversation or otherwise not caring.

"Just as I thought you couldn't get any more devious," Noah rolled his eyes as he made such a sarcastic remark.

"AHAHAHA! That was awesome Chris. I'm so talking to him later. We're going to have one _hell_ of a time together," I replied to Chris mischievously. He didn't get the idea of 'hell' that clearly but Noah sure did. I could tell after his response by huffing and smirking at the idea. When there's _hell, _there's _fire_. And when there's _fire_, that's when _Explosivo_ comes in!

"Good luck with that. Now sit your formerly tortured butts down. I have a big announcement to make."

"What, are you going to 'host' this school now?" Noah asked dryly and yet threateningly.

"I sure wish I did but nope. I'm not staying here for long either," Chris replied. The cynic rolled his eyes and we both headed to our seats. Everyone paid their full attention to Chris. Believe me if we all didn't, ka-BOOM goes our reputation. Sadly… the producers didn't warn Chris about leaving the students unharmed. It's sad indeed… for them; meanwhile I'd kill for the pain!

"Okay victims- I mean students, are you ready to meet your new inmate- I mean new classmate?" Chris asked, with a grin plastered on his face. Noah and I looked at each other uneasily as everyone else did. Everyone nodded…. Not that it was their choice to anyway.

"It better not be Justin… or Alejackass," Noah mumbled darkly. "Especially Justin…"

"What's the matter? Scared that they might steal the spotlight from you?" I joked.

"No… I just hate them. And to make feelings mutual, they hate me too. That's understandable enough."

As he opened the door, a female came in. I smiled knowing that Noah doesn't have to worry about reuniting with the people he hates. I don't seem to recognize her either.

She seems to have long hair, although it was tied around into a huge bun. Like mine, her hair was red… except the darker and yet brighter kind of red. She was wearing glasses and unlike any other girl, she looks good in them. From the looks of her uniform, I'd say she looks like a complete nerd too. She even gave everyone that shy look that every new student would give just to get attention.

"Attention everyone, this is Scarlett. She has recently been a member of the last season I hosted, Pahkitew Island. I'm sure you all know her."

While everyone kept murmuring incoherent words, Noah started whispering to me. "Hey, I remember my cousin joined that season. The only problem is he was afraid of dirt and came home a bald, broken hearted psycho."

"What's his name?"

"Dave… it gives me chills just thinking about it. He annoys and humiliates me a lot and I'm sick of it," he sighed in anger and kept his arms folded.

"Kinda like me," I reminded.

"Well… at least unlike you, I can't tolerate him too much," he muttered and looked away. "And to top it all off, he never told me how… pretty Scarlett was." My heart froze at that statement. The new girl? Pretty? He never called me pretty…

"Say what? Didn't you watch him?"

"I never bothered to… he down to earth annoys me even just by seeing him on television," he glowered. Then his expression softened, which was a rare sight. "But then again, I might watch the whole season just to see how Scarlett was like."

I refused to look at him in the eye now… could it be that Noah likes that new Scarlett girl? But unlike Noah, some of the people in our class were slightly intimidated by her.

"Zip it people! Scarlett, try making yourself a good student of this school. And I _mean_ it this time. Not many people know who you are at this stage so try to make your greatest impression on everyone," I heard Chris whisper to her. I was the only one who heard it though. Ever since I quit Total Drama, I became a secret agent and I worked on my own since then! I even have my own gadgets, especially these supersonic earrings. They have the power to absorb sound no matter how weak it can be heard! This is what it feels like to be prepared.

But what I wasn't prepared for is… Noah likes Scarlett?

"What happened to the season she was at?" I asked.

"Oh it turns out the latest season I made was taken down by the government. So if you guys missed out on the show then too bad folks! Now you'll just have to find out the true personality of the cast yourselves," Chris answered with a smug grin on his face. "Scarlett, please find an empty seat so we can get this party started." Even though there were those who didn't want her to sit with them, Noah interrupted everyone. "There's a seat next to mine." The girl smiled and went over to him. I gave him a look of concern but he ignored it. Ever since she came, his gaze was set onto hers.

As she sat down, Noah gave a rare, genuine smile. "Hey, I'm Noah."

"Hi, I'm Scarlett. You must be a former contestant, am I right? I heard you've got smarts too."

"Indeed I do. Your name sounds interesting though. Care to tell me more about it?"

I kept watching as those two kept talking to each other. With every word Noah said to her, my heart would feel a gunshot go right through it. It's like… Noah found a smarter, saner and better version of me.

"Oh my name's nothing too special really… it's just derived by an English surname with an occupational meaning, mainly as a person who sells cloth. What about your name? I suppose it was derived by Bible topical name was it not?"

Noah chuckled and shrugged. "You could say that." For some reason, when he kept talking to her, there weren't any hints of his anti-sociality or his sarcasm remarks striking through. He was talking to her like a regular human being.

I sighed and sunk into my chair, ignoring Chris' lectures or anyone's voices for that matter. I kept wondering what it would be like if Noah liked someone else… someone that's _not_ me… or someone who's _exactly_ like me except… better.

My tear sack, which had never been used, started cracking up. But then I realized, I'm E-Scope dammit! After all, it _is_ her first day here. I mean it's not like their feelings will become mutual in a matter of days.

…Right?

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, that's all I can give you for now. I don't know if you saw this coming and if you did… you ruined the moment! <strong>

**And seriously, who else thinks that Scarlett and Noah have something in common? If I know one thing, it's their intelligence... except Scarlett's intelligent in the fields of science and Noah's pretty intelligent in the fields of vocabulary, although he has proven a bit of scientific intelligence. Basically they're both smart and we'll just leave it at that.**

**Anyways, I'm quite proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until then, the next chapter shall arrive soon!**


End file.
